


Cherry Vodka

by Hyunwoobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Barebacking, CEO, Daddy Kink, Dick riding, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Stripper, bar sex, club, kpop, showho, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunwoobebe/pseuds/Hyunwoobebe
Summary: After closing his company’s biggest deal of the decade, CEO Son Shownu takes his celebration to the finest gay strip club in Gangnam, where Wonho is the star of every show.





	Cherry Vodka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatedShowHo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RatedShowHo).



Shownu was so drunk. Like shitfaced drunk, but he somehow, someway, knew was he was doing but he felt so distant from reality. He felt like he was floating. He had just closed the biggest deal of the decade. He bought 75% of shares of a construction conglomerate in Seoul.

He jumped from joy when he heard the news from his lawyers and board. Shownu invited everyone out for congratulatory drinks and lobster.

When everyone was tipsy and dizzy enough from a food coma, he quietly escaped from the luxury restaurant and headed to Purple Sin, an exclusive gay strip club in Gangnam.

He was sober still. Making sure he was lucid enough to see his guilty pleasure.

He reached the strip club in less time than he had thought. He handed the keys to the valet and made his way inside.

The club had its best dancers from 9pm forward. Knowing the schedule too well for his own good.

The strip club personnel guided him to the VIP section, like clockwork. Everybody knew what to do once Mr. Son arrived.

He was eager and nervous. A beautiful clash of the 2 emotions he’d usually get while waiting for him. That him had a name. Wonho. The most beautiful stripper Shownu had laid eyes on. 

He was 5’10 tall, milky white complexion and had an ass for days. Toned and muscular body that Shownu wanted to devour, and the cutest, most beautiful smile. 

He glanced at his Cartier watch in anticipation.

“8:59”

“Oh it’s almost time.” He said softly, with a sudden urge.

The announcer got on stage to introduce the VIP dancers for the night.

“WELCOME TO PURPLE SIN, WHERE YOU WATCH AND WE MAKE SURE WHISPER. TONIGHT WE HAVE OUR TOP 3 DANCERS READY TO GET YOUR DICKS WET, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, WHICH IS A GIVEN”

Shownu giggled at the cheesy introduction and gave a small clap along with the rest of the audience.

He was in a good mood and he wanted to celebrate his career’s victory. 

The first dancer took the stage and Shownu wondered when Wonho would perform. 

He enjoyed the current dancer’s moves, but Shownu came here for Wonho, and Wonho only.

The waiters came and served Shownu his usual bottle of Dom on the rocks.

The second dancer took the stage, which wasn’t Wonho. Shownu let out an annoyed sigh and poured himself another drink. 

The second dancer bowed to the crowd in 8 inch heels and exited the stage.

Shownu’s heart began to speed up, he fidgeted in his seat and waited for the next dancer to take the stage, praying it’d be Wonho.

Artificial Love by EXO started to play, Shownu’s favorite song. The lights began to dance around the elegant club, sending chills down Shownu’s spine.

And there he was, expensive and glorious, Wonho.

Shownu’s eyes lit up. Wonho scanned the crowd and hoped to see his favorite businessman. Wonho’s and Shownu’s eyes met, like destiny. They smiled big and brightly. Wonho bit his luscious lips and began to dance. 

Love Shot by EXO began to play.

“Fuck, this is going to be fucking amazing.”  
Shownu said under his breath.

Wonho walked to the pole and opened his legs revealing a black ribbon thong. He began to crawl sensually and triggering towards Shownu’s direction. 

Shownu’s lips parted in lust and admiration. His baby was performing and nothing else mattered. 

Wonho sat on the stage and spread his legs open, Shownu staring in awe. Wonho placed his thong to the side, revealing his pretty asshole.

Shownu bit his lip, placing his hand on his growing erection. He desperately poured his 4th shot of Dom and stared darkly at Wonho.

Wonho winked at his favorite businessman once more before walking towards the center of the stage.

Shownu was off to the left. The jealousy began to enrage him, watching how other men lusted and drooled over the beauty on stage. The beauty that belonged to Shownu, or so he’d hope it’d be that way very soon.

Wonho wanted Shownu to get jealous. He wanted to rile him up and have him for himself later on that night. This exclusive club allowed sex with both consenting client and dancer. Either party could request it. 

Wonho was making the men go crazy. The men kept throwing their money at him. He smiled and basked in his glory. He loved his job, especially the admiring and monetary part of it.

Wonho took his bow and left the stage, winking at Shownu before smacking his ass for him to see.

“Fuck, is he teasing me?!” Shownu asked himself softly.

The regular dancers began their show and Shownu lost interest. He wanted to see Wonho again, he didn’t want to wait another week.

“Excuse me.” Shownu motioned to the club owner.

“Yes Mister Son?” The owner asked politely.

“Can I request a private dance from Wonho?” Shownu asked.

“Of course Mr. Son, I will send your request to Wonho.” The club owner said.

Shownu stood up.

“No, I don’t think you quite understand what I’m trying to say.” Shownu said, his words trailing off.

The club owner stared at the tall hunk beauty. 

“Mister Son, please elaborate.” The owner added.

Shownu looked around at his surroundings, feeling ballsy and determined.

“I want to close the club for tonight, I want Wonho to myself if it’s allowed and with his consent and yours.”

The club owner stood in awe, jaw dropping to the floor.

“I will pay you any amount, pay your dancers and your employees for the night.” Shownu said confidently. 

“Mister Son, I-.”

Shownu interrupted and placed his black card on the table.”

“I will pay you 20,000 dollars, which is more than enough, just eyeing the personnel count.” 

The owner nodded in shock and motioned his assistant to come to him.

“Tell the announcer the club is closed, give everyone a refund.”

The assistant stared at him, wondering if he was high. 

“Uh okay.” The assistant and hurried to wear the announcer was.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Shownu said, outstretching his arm towards the owner.

The owner shook his hand politely and went backstage to look for Wonho.

Shownu fixed his suit and sat back down on his seat. 

The announcer announced to everybody the reason for the club closing so early.

Many of the clients there were wealthy business heirs and didn’t really mind, they’d just jump to another elite gay club a few minutes away and call it a night. 

One by one, the club got emptier and emptier.

Shownu felt his heart throb out of his chest. He couldn’t wait to have Wonho to himself, bent him over the stage and fuck his pretty ass. 

It was almost midnight and the club was officially closed. Everyone had left. The owner nodded to Shownu on his way out. Shownu smiling politely.

Shownu heard a door being opened. He turned sharply, and there Wonho was. In all his sexy glory.

“So you want a private show?” Wonho teased. He walked towards to Shownu in his laboutins.

“It’ll cost you Mr. Son.”

Wonho placed his arms on his waist and strutted his way. He was now facing Shownu, inches away from his plump and strawberry hued lips. Shownu gulped deeply, having him so close was making him go crazy, borderline mad.

Wonho tugged on his tie and pulled him closer to the stage. Shownu stumbled on his feet. Wonho giggled at the dorkiness of the handsome man.

“Take a seat.” Wonho ordered.

Shownu did as he was told, never taking his eyes off his pretty little baby.

Wonho tightened the black ribbons on this thong on either side. He lowered himself on the stage and placed his legs on the pole. He lifted his torso with the strength of his feet and quickly grabbed the pole with his hands. He twirled a few times and let go. Having his graceful body seem like it was floating in mid air. Shownu was in awe, he clapped and whistled at his amazing talent.

Shownu kept whistling after 3 shots of Dom, the bottle he took from his previous table of course.

He was feeling tipsy and horny and wanted to fuck the shit out of Wonho. 

Wonho wanted his pretty asshole rammed by Shownu. He fantasized it many times, and tonight was a clear enough sign that it was going to happen.

“Fuck you are the fucking prettiest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on, the prettiest man who has ever walked this Earth.” Shownu said raising his glass.

“Oh baby aren’t you sweet.” Wonho said crawling on stage. 

He kicked off his labohtins and removed his thong, his ass facing Shownu. 

Shownu stood up and dropped the cold liquor onto Wonhos asshole and started to lick it savagely.

Wonho moaned loudly and punched the stage in pleasure.

“FUCK YEAH, LICK MY ASS, FUCKING EAT IT.”

Shownu licked his ass and bit his soft butt cheeks and left red marks on it. He spanked him hard twice before unbuckling his Gucci slacks.

“Do you want me to fuck you? You want me to fuck you like the little slut you are?” Shownu said rubbing his erected cock on Wonhos entrance. 

“Fuck yes, just fuck me, I’ve been craving it for ages.” Wonho said, backing his ass up to Shownus direction.

Shownu crawled on stage and placed his hand behind Wonhos neck, making Wonho “face down ass up” positioned, deliciously ready.

Shownu watched as Wonhos asshole leaked with his wetness, moist and ready for his hard erected cock to be welcomed in.

“Oh baby you are so divine.”

“I thought of you all day during work.”

“Mhmmm really, well show me how much you thought of me baby.” Wonho teased.

Shownu rammed his dick into Wonhos asshole and began to thrust savagely.

Wonho began to moan, his breath began to fog the floor beside him. His eyes twirled in circles. Shownu filled him up so good, too good. It was breaking his sanity. 

Shownu watched as Wonhos ass bounced on his dick. The beautiful milky buns glistened with sweat. Shownu released Wonhos neck and placed his hands on Wonhos waist and began to thrust harder. Shownus breathing began to intensify. His oxygen brought his chest up to a labored heave.

He loved watching his cock disappear inside of Wonho.

“Fuck baby you are so fucking wet for daddy.”

“Yes, my asshole feels so good doesn’t it?”

“Yes it does.”

Shownu pulled out abruptly and carried Wonho on his shoulder and took him to the nearest leather couch. 

He slammed Wonho on the crisp and cold leather and placed his legs on his shoulders and rammed his cock merciless inside him.

Wonhos face began to sweat, making his hair tape to his face and lips. 

He moaned incoherently as Shownu filled his asshole like it deserved.

“MMMMMMMM.” Wonho whimpered.

Shownus sweat was dripping onto Wonhos lips. He licked his lips clean and his eyes fluttered at the taste. 

“Even your sweat is delicious.” Wonho complimented between moans.

Shownu groaned loudly, tightening his grip on the leather arms of the couch. He stopped mid thrust to remove his shirt. Revealing his chiseled abs. Wonho fluttered his eyes open and caught a glimpse of the man of his dreams. Tall, dark and handsome.

“Fuck you are so sexy. You should come here more often.” Wonho said.

“You don’t have to tell me, I’m coming every week to shut this place down and fuck your brains out.” Shownu moaned.

He brushed his hair back, slapping his dick inside his tight hole.

“Let’s spice this up shall we?” Shownu winked.

He stumbled his tipsy self into the bar and grabbed a bottle of Cherry Vodka. He opened it desperately and poured a small bit onto Wonhos abs. Wonho arched his back at the sudden thrill.

He was mesmerized by his random acts, he couldn’t get enough of Shownu. 

Shownu licked all the directions where the vodka followed. He licked Wonhos dick and began to finger his asshole. 

“Oh yeah baby don’t stop.” Wonho moaned desperately.

Shownu savored the cherry vodka viciously, biting the skin that soaked in the ruby essence.

“You taste like cherries.” Shownu said in between kisses and licks.

He began to twirl his fingers inside Wonho and brought it out to taste.

“Your asshole tastes like a fruity margarita.” Shownu smiled.

He leaned into Wonho and kissed him. He was thirsty to taste the man who had made him crazy the past couple of weeks.

Wonho stopped mid kiss and grabbed Shownus chin. He traced his plump lips and began to jack himself off.

He leaned into Shownus ear and began to leave soft kisses.

“I want you to destroy me, make me your slave.” Wonho said and layed back on the couch and spread his legs even wider to give Shownu a more wide entrance.

Shownus gaze turned a slate black. He had now entered beast mode. Making his hormones go crazy at the words spewed form Wonhos luscious lips.

He carried Wonho onto the bar and bent him over the cold granite top.

He spanked him merciless, making Wonho cry out loud. The pain was delicious. It was riveting. His skin was now an intense pink. He loved pain. He loved the treatment of being submissive. 

Shownu ripped the black thong with ribbons and made Wonho bite them.

“Bite them you dirty whore.” Shownu hissed.

He slid his cock once again and began to thrust onto him. Wonho slid on the granite top, having his sweat serve as a lubricant. He moved with ease. The slurpy sounds of his wetness resonated in the bar’s mirrored walls. Shownu grabbed the cherry vodka bottled and splattered the rest on Wonhos back. He leaned down to lick it off and taste the cherry goodness.

The vodka leaked onto his dick and left a subtle burn. 

“Fuck!” Shownu groaned.

His cock began to twitch, making Wonho tighten around him.

“Oh yes please fuck me harder.” Wonho begged.

“No.”

“I did my part, now I want you to ride daddy.” Shownu said.

He pulled out his dick and walked over to the couch once more.

Wonho turned sharply to Shownus direction, craving the exact thing Shownu wanted from him.

He sprinted to the couch and sat down on Shownus cock. Shownu bit his lip hard and crossed his arms began his head.

Wonho rode his dick like a pro. The slickness was so much, too much. It was leaking everywhere, the couch, Shownus abs, Wonhos thighs. 

“You are so good at riding my cock baby.” Shownu  
praised.

Wonho closed his eyes, feeling every fiber of his being be ignited by fire inside of him.

The bold contrasts of having a blue hued bar light upon them in their first fuck, and the intense red fire inside their bodies that could not be tamed.

There was shot glass shards everywhere, spilt vodka on their bodies. The scent made Wonho even more erect. 

Wonho angled himself differently.

“Oh yes that’s the stop.” Wonho said.

Shownu felt a pulsating euphoria run through him. He began to moan loudly.

“You’re gonna make me cum.” Shownu screamed.

Wonho began to speed up his hip movements, feeling his prostate be pinched and pressed over again and again. 

He felt Shownus thick girth fill him whole and countless twitches inside him.

Wonho placed his hands on each side of Shownus head for support.

Shownu licked Wonhos sweaty chest, biting his nipples.

“I feel so close, just let me go.” Wonho whimpered.

Shownu broke out of his high and slammed him back on the couch.

He thrusted intensely into Wonhos prostate. Each thrust felt like everything and felt like it wasn’t enough. He slammed his pelvis behind Wonhos thighs. He placed him in a chokehold and muffled his screams.

He whimpered and cried and breathed until he came on Shownus abs

He thrusted more, overstimulating Wonho.

“FUUUUCKKKK.” Wonho screamed.

He thrusted, having his dick filled with the creamy essence Wonho was leaving behind.

Shownu placed hungry kisses on the dancers lips, Wonho reciprocating the same intensity. He felt his ass numb and fired up all at once. He felt his walls slowly crash down around Shownus cock. He wanted to be there, under his touch for eternity if it were possible.

“You are such a great fuck.” Shownu moaned.

He began to slow his thrusts and finally came inside Wonhos ass. He collapsed on top of the fair beauty beneath him. He caressed the gorgeous businessman’s dirty blonde locks. He felt his hot breath on his neck.

Shownu sat up and melted into the couch. 

Wonho was seeing stars. The world seemed like an illusion. The lighting in the club seemed outwordly. The blue hued strobe lights shined on Shownus sun kissed skin. Making Wonhos mouth water. He crawled over to him and began to kiss his neck. Shownu giggled and moaned simultaneously.

“Shall we finish this at my place?” Shownu said.

“Of course, I’ll drive.” Wonho winked.

They got clothed and exited the bar through the back door. Holding hands, with the swish of the cool Gangnam air surrounding them.


End file.
